We'll Be Alright
by SiriusMarauderFan
Summary: Bellatrix and Andromeda run into problems when their engagements are questioned. one shot.


**Author's Note:** Thanks to my wonderful team and xxCallMeAmyxx for helping me to figure the story out and for putting up with my whining over this round.

Written for…

Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition. _Team/Position:_ Montrose Magpies, Chaser 1 _. Task:_ Write about 'A Midsummer Night's Dream' (with Andromeda/Ted as Hermia/Lysander, and Bellatrix/Rodolphus as Helena/Demetrius) _Prompts:_ "Sentiment is a chemical defect found on the losing side," – BBC Sherlock, burning, "In the End" by Linkin Park

Huge TV Quotes Bucket. _Prompt:_ "You want a love that consumes you. You want passion, and adventure, and even a little danger." - _Damon Salvatore, The Vampire Diaries_

 _Mega Song Lyrics List Challenge_ _. Prompt:_ "I tried so hard and got so far, but in the end, it doesn't even matter." - Linkin Park, In The End

 **We'll Be Alright**

"It's time for the both of you to take responsibility," Cygnus told his two eldest daughters as he paced the den. "Your little sister has already managed to find herself a groom and she's not even out of school yet."

"Cissy didn't lift a finger. Malfoy chose her," Bellatrix huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. Beside her on the couch, Andromeda kept her mouth shut and her eyes trained on their father.

"Regardless of how it happened, Narcissa has found herself in the middle of a very promising match, which is more than I can say of you two." He stopped his pacing to retrieve a letter from his desk in the corner of the room. "The Lestranges are not happy with the delays in the wedding preparations. They've asked to break Rodolphus' marriage arrangement."

"They can't do that. He's _my_ fiancé!" Bellatrix shrieked. Andromeda flinched at the sound, hugging a throw pillow to her chest.

"You've been engaged for more than a year and yet you refuse to set a date for the wedding. In fact, you've refused almost every attempt at furthering your union with him. Our time is a valuable thing, Bellatrix, and you're wasting it. Fortunately I was able to salvage Rodolphus as a future son-in-law."

Andromeda braced herself for the argument she knew was coming. She'd been preparing for this moment since she'd heard of Narcissa's engagement weeks ago.

"Andromeda, the Lestranges are confident that you'll make a good wife for their son, and I expect you to comply with their wishes."

Knowing what was coming did not make hearing it any easier. Andromeda turned her attention to the fireplace, watching the logs burning as she listened to her sister and father argue over who was meant to marry Rodolphus. She closed her eyes and wished she could be somewhere else, far away from the fighting, preferably with Ted by her side.

"I don't want Rodolphus," she admitted quietly.

Somehow they heard her above the yelling and it silenced them. Bellatrix smiled triumphantly as if this would change the circumstances, and Cygnus let out a frustrated sigh as he turned his back on the sisters.

"This isn't about what you want, Andromeda," he said. "This is for the good of both families. It's already been decided."

"Just let Bella have him. She'll make a better wife for him than I would. I'm not…" She was trying to come up with a convincing lie when her sister filled in the blank for her.

"Andi's in love with someone else."

She hadn't wanted her family to know. Keeping Ted a secret for months had been a miracle. She should've known Bellatrix would ruin everything.

"What is she talking about, Andromeda?" their father demanded. The nineteen-year-old shrunk under his gaze, keeping her eyes downcast.

"I've been seeing someone for a few months…"

"He's a _muggle-born_ ," Bella informed him with a smirk. Andi glared at her.

"This is absurd," Cygnus muttered. "You're marrying Rodolphus and that's final."

"But, Daddy, I-"

"No, Andromeda! I don't want to hear any more about this filth you've been wasting time with. You should know better. Now, Rodolphus will be here in the morning. I expect you to meet with him and begin preparations for your wedding."

Cygnus stormed out of the room, leaving the women alone with the dying fire. When the door shut behind him, Andi turned on her sister.

"Why did you tell him? I just needed a little more time to prepare them for Ted."

"You're stealing Rodolphus from me," Bella hissed.

"I don't _want_ him! Help me smooth things over with Dad and you can have your precious fiancé back."

Bellatrix scoffed. "So you can be with the mudblood? You know it can't work that way, Andi. It's either him or us."

Andromeda bit her bottom lip, hugging the throw pillow tighter as she watched her big sister leave the room.

The fireplace had grown cold and the house silent by the time her mind was made up.

:-:

The car was waiting for her outside of the Leaky Cauldron, just as she'd asked.

Ted didn't wait for her instructions. The moment Andromeda was in the passenger seat, he was driving them away from the inn.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked after five long minutes of silence.

"I thought I could make it okay," she muttered, staring at the dark sky. "I thought I could have you and them, but I can't. I tried _so hard_ and got so far, but in the end, it doesn't even matter."

He took her hand in his, stroking it with his thumb while he kept his eyes on the red ahead.

"It'll be alright, love. As long as we're together, we'll be alright."

:-:

Rodolphus arrived at the Black house prompt at eight-thirty. Bellatrix was the only one home to greet him while her parents were off searching for a runaway.

"Where's Andromeda?" he asked pushing passed her into the house. "I'm supposed to meet with her."

"I don't think she was too thrilled about your impending union," she said cryptically, leading him to the very couch where she'd last seen her sister. "She's run off with a mudblood boy."

Rodolphus wrinkled his nose and took a chair across from her.

"She must be out of her mind," he commented.

"Oh, she is. I would never choose anyone over you."

"No, you'd just pretend I don't exist for months on end."

Bellatrix sighed, shaking her head at the man who she was determined to make her own.

"We're in a delicate situation, darling. We can't afford to get caught up in romances in our positions. Sentiment is a chemical defect found on the losing side, and you and I are winners."

She crossed the room and fit herself onto his lap. She ran a hand through his hair and placed light kisses along his jawline until he relaxed into her embrace.

"You want a love that consumes you. You want passion, and adventure, and even a little danger."

"Yes," he moaned.

"I can give you that. You just need to be patient, darling. As long as you stick with me, we'll be alright."


End file.
